A Walk in the Rain
by Vivid Insomnia
Summary: Even though the new amendment was to put robots and humans at ease, when riots are expected to occur soon, Astro is asked to give a speech to soothe the humans, but when it all backfires, Astro is sent away to live on his own. Maybe just a walk in the rain can mask the pain? (RATED T FOR POTENTIAL SWEARING) [TENTH INSTALLMENT IN THE VIVID INSOMNIA ASTRO BOY FAN FIC SERIES]
1. Chapter 1

A walk in the Rain

There wasn't any time.

I've looked in these cabinets for the fifth time and there still wasn't any food.

There still wasn't any time.

This loud pounding in my ears wasn't helping at the moment considering how hungry I was.

Why can't there be time?

The riots said to be happening soon aren't doing me or anyone help, i've been home all week and haven't even left my door for the slight fear someone's watching me.

Someone's always watching me.

How come they have time?

"Astro?"

I let out a small scream.

"Don't worry, it's just me."

"Oh." I said with slight relief.

I closed the cabinet and with a sad tone, sat myself in a chair at the table.

"You guys really need to go shopping."

"I know, we're going tomorrow, don't worry."

"Any word on the riots?"

"Well, they haven't been announcing much, but I'd assume they're gonna be soon..."

I sighed.

"I thought we were at peace..."

"We are Astro, don't worry, things will get better..."

"_When_? When will they get better?' They never got better, just because some stupid amendment is put in place doesn't mean everyone is gonna enforce it, they're still people out there hurting helpless souls and you _dare_ tell me it will get better?!" I yelled, storming away to my room.

Cindy sighed and just walked back to her room.

I felt completely angry and stressed out at the moment.

My hands began to shake.

I sighed and sat down behind my door.

Bringing my knees up to my chest i was constantly sighing, trying not to let my own tears hit the floor or streak down my face.

I gasped and cried even harder than I intended to.

I need to find time.

Late at night were my hours, the timeS when I could go out and do something without getting looks, not that looks matter, they made it pretty clear I'm a nobody and I wish to stay a nobody even if it kills me over the fact that what they call hope is no longer in reach.

I closed the door shut behind me, it was cold but I had to fight through it, walking around with a bright red jacket was enough to set off a red flag.

If humans found time to riot and rant over stupid things but have no time to do what's important in life, how could they have possibly lasted this long?

The things I question now a days can be clearly described as "the thoughts that enter your mind when you're drunk."

But anyways...

Walking out the door.

The streetlights were dimly lit as I walked my way across the sidewalk, I would fly over downtown but that's just another red flag.

I hear not many are in the riots but those that are have strong influences.

And to make matters worse, just yesterday I was asked to give a speech this coming Friday, the day before the expected riots to try and soothe the public because they assume my way of using words could tone down people with poisoned beliefs.

I was halfway there when I heard a semi-loud roar of thunder.

I turned around briefly, looking up at the night sky and all its stars twinkling.

I sighed and just kept walking.

I felt a few raindrops trickle down onto my shirt.

It began to pour.

I didn't seem to mind the pouring rain, I walked at an even slower pace, everything was so quiet.

I could still hear the loud pounding in my ears.

Why won't my heart just take a break, I can't keep up with these emotions forever...

Not that it matters now anyways, If anyone were to find out, I wouldn't really care, if anything I'd be empowered and quite flattered considering they pointed it out.

But anyways, this isn't suppose to be about the feelings I have for myself,

I'm walking in the rain.

I knew eventually tenma would wake up and see me gone, but that was the least of my worries.

I made a splash in a puddle.

I laughed as I continued on, purposely stepping in more of them.

I kept laughing again and looking up at the now noticeable clouds that rolled in.

"Woah." I slid on the wet sidewalk and fell.

I got up again and just kept walking.

The rain mixed in with the blood that trickled down my scraped knees.

I finally made it downtown, the place was like a ghost town, the lights were extra bright and there wasn't even anyone in the ice cream shop.

6:00

That's the number I read when I looked at my watch for the millionth time.

I needed to turn back around.

The rain stopped.

The day before my speech I was in my room on the computer typing up what I was going to say.

_And just for the record, it was me, it was all me I swear! It was all my fault, I'm the one to blame for, blame me and spare yourself because all your riots are gonna do is prove to the world that I, I Astro, am the one to blame._

I sighed.

"This is harder than it looks." I said with distress as I felt a headache come over me.

"If only Tawashi wasn't an asshole I'd fuck this and move along, I don't have time to tell a bunch of strangers to suddenly put their signs down and go back home. Oh how lovely, a bunch of common assholes are gonna just go home and change their mind just because one little robot who apparently speaks words of an angel spoke to them in _such a wonderful way_, they suddenly snapped."

I stood up.

"They snapped, THEY FUCKING SNAPPED!"

"AND THEY WANT _ME _TO FIX IT?!"

I stopped myself from yelling anymore and just sat back down in my chair and kept typing furiously.

I feel asleep on top of my keyboard again I finished my speech a while ago and night was expected to visit again.

"_No you get it." _

"_But you're right there!"_

"_Bill!"_

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

Parents.

I got up from my chair and walked out of my room.

I stood right outside the hallway and rested my hand on the wall.

I sighed.

"It's a shame so many of us face a similar destiny, even more when you know what it is." I muttered.

Sometimes I wish I could forget this.

I've never considered death so seriously until now, or maybe just a sudden, _absence_ is all the people need to settle down and see what they've done.

And what if things don't go right?

What if the riot still goes on?

I'm sure if it did, they'd send me away somewhere, probably like a "he's dead" thing, i'll be forgotten, but the memories.

Memories are priceless.

_Those_ they won't forget.

The times when I casually roamed the streets smiling at everyone until eventually my smiles burnt out, now I just glance over at them and hide my tears.

Crying isn't for the weak, but public humiliation is.

The times when I was just, I don't know.

What was I?

_It's been so long_

_last time I remember being here it was four years ago._

_Or maybe three, I forgot. _

_On behalf of inspector Tawashi, the Ministry of Science, and all those innocent, guilty, dead or alive, I say this madness needs to end._

_I say that the people, the people that live with such a fixed mindset filled with all kinds of lies, lies that started in childhood._

_Because no one is __**born**__ with hate._

_Hate is learned, from parents, teachers, their very own peers._

_Hate spreads like cancer. _

_Hate is the reason for war, hate is the reason innocent people end their lives._

_I'm not saying whether or not I'm on the side of humans or robots._

_Because humans won't admit they're scared._

_They may not say it, show it, or wish to tell the world, but we see it._

_If they wanted us dead they wouldn't have created us to begin with, it's clear that they think we're gonna take their place in society and claim it as our own._

_But i'm not here to point fingers. _

_I'm here to stop the riots._

_As a rebel I can say that we have a right to stand up for what we believe in._

_But when it hurts other people around us, we're taking it too far._

_The robots that live here do many things that you humans are too lazy to do, whether you plan to admit or not is up to you as individual._

_I am here not because I was asked but because I can't sleep at night._

_I walk in the rain and let my sorrows consume me. _

_I ABUSE MYSELF FOR PETE'S SAKE!_

_But yet you don't care._

_And just for the record, it was me, it was all me I swear! It was all my fault, I'm the one to blame for, blame me and spare yourself because all your riots are gonna do is prove to the world that I, I Astro, am the one to-_

There was a loud scream.

I gasped.

A man with a gun had made his way to the front and aimed it right at me.

He pulled the trigger.

I moved out of the way quickly and the whole crowd erupted into madness.

Tawashi and his crew began evacuating people as the shooter took off after he missed.

With tears streaming down my face, I walked off the stage outside and tripped on the stairs.

I sluggishly got up and walked home.

I sat down at the dinner table and sighed.

"Did the speech go well?"

I shook my head.

"Almost died."

"Hmmm…" Tenma sighed.

"I-I just don't understand, that asshole asked me, he ASKED ME TO DO A GODDAMN SPEECH, and then when I need him most, he abandons me."

"What do you mean?"

"I ALMOST GOT SHOT! And what does he do? Oh he goes over and starts telling people to get the hell home, doesn't even look at me or ask if I'm OK!"

I got up and put my plate in the sink.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to go with our plan, better get packing."

"Good, I don't think I wanna see that dumbasses face again, I'll go call Reno."

"You ready?"

It was late at night on Friday, after almost dying while giving a speech I was heading on my way out, with my two bags in my hand I was ready to leave.

Reno pulled up into the driveway.

I sighed before saying my goodbyes and got in the car.

"So where we going?" Reno asked.

"Underground City, staying there for a while."

"Hmmm, how come?"

"It's those stupid riots! It's not safe for me to be there, I'm stirring the pot a little too much."

"Hmm I see ah-"

"Reno just shut the hell up, I'm not in the mood."

"But I-"

"I SAID I'M NOT IN THE MOOD, DO YOU NOT SEE HOW UPSET I AM HAVING TO LEAVE BOTH MY PARENTS THREE SIBLINGS AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, WELL OF COURSE YOU DON'T BUT JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

I sighed.

"I need music to drown out my emotions." I leaned in forward and changed the station.

"Seriously, you know I-"

"Shut up, don't say anything, I'm already pissed." I raised a finger and shushed him.

We continued on our way.

((eND OF CHAPTER ONE!))


	2. Chapter 2

We finally arrived.

It was cold, colder than usual.

I waved my hand at Reno as he slowly pulled away.

I stood in front of a tall, red building, looked like brick with white trimmings around the usual areas.

Night was turning into day as I stared at the ripped, crumpled paper in my hand with scribbled letters and numbers, and on the back, what seemed to had been an old shopping list.

With my bag in my hand, I slowly walked inside, still clinging onto the paper in my hand.

I took a moment and paused.

Sometimes, if things get really quiet, I can hear a noise.

It starts out slow and quiet, like a small _thump_.

And then it get louder,

And louder,

And louder,

AND LOUDER,

**AND LOUDER!**

And it's quiet again.

My hands can't quite meet the doorknob to open the door.

Maybe there's a key to open it?

There's nothing in my pockets.

Finally.

My hand touches the door, and I slowly walk inside.

There goes the thud…..

I set my stuff down on the floor and close the door behind me.

I slowly take a moment to examine my surroundings.

"Not bad." I say to myself as I make it over to the island in the kitchen.

I rest my elbow on it to help prop my head up for a moment.

When I finally stand straight I have both my hands resting on the counter and I'm looking up at nowhere.

"Well, I guess this isn't so bad."

"Oh my gosh!" I couldn't stand it no longer, I leaned my head in and let my hands cover my face as I sobbed quite loudly.

I heard a knock on the door which scared me to shreds.

I slowly got into a walking posture and slowly made my way there, slowly fixing the sadness on my face with a few tweaks of what  
I like to call "The smile that fools everyone".

Except for my dad of course, he has his ways around me.

So i'm making my way there and finally get to opening the door, and I see this fairly young girl with short hair, probably still in Elementary school, wearing nothing but a long sleeve shirt and shorts, look up at me.

I'm confused.

"Hey there mister sir! I saw you walk in and I thought i'd greet you!" She sounded extremely enthusiastic.

"I'm not into greetings, or guest, or even people for that matter…" My voice sounded dead and just so done with the world.

"Wait a minute…. a-are you Ast-"

"SSSH!"

"S-sorry." she whispered.

I was about to turn around and close the door on her, but I just walked back inside, leaving the door open.

The girl slowly walked in.

"Wow, did you just move here?" she asked.

"I was sent away here." I quickly replied.

"Well _sorry_ for asking!"

"C-can you just go? IS THAT SO HARD TO ASK?!"

"I-I-I-"

"NO! I'm not gonna take this bull crap anymore, i've been dealing with you bull shit humans my whole life and this is how you repay me?! All I wanted was to get better and see the world do good but all it's doing is going backwards, the whole human race is fucked up and I know it! Okay, I-I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of the pain, I'm tired of watching myself bleed on the inside, and i'm tired of seeing a damn reflection get abused because all he wants is to be set free?! It's all he wants! IT'S ALL HE FUCKING WANTS, BUT GUESS WHAT?! HE'S GONNA DIE AND GO TO HELL BECAUSE BY THE TIME SOMEONE SAVES HIM, EVERYONE IN SOCIETY WILL HAVE HIS GRAVESTONE ALREADY MADE WITH HIS NAME ENGRAVED ON IT AND SHIPPED TO THE CEMETERY!"

I fell on my knees and sobbed.

"Just- Just go, c-close the door on your…way out"

The girl ran away and slammed the door behind her.

I couldn't stop sobbing.

I decided maybe just a little bath could bring me down a notch.

I got up from the ground and slowly made my way to the bathroom door.

I stood there and just stared off into space once I finally got in, wasn't really sure what I wanted to do at the moment.

I carefully and slowly removed my clothes as I glanced over at my reflection in the mirror before starting the water and getting in the tub.

I sighed.

"Should've brought my rubber duckie…"

I glanced around as I brought my hand over to the side of my neck and gently rubbed it, in an attempt to soothe myself.

I slowly closed my eyes and the noise within me became louder.

A faint brush of pink appeared on my cheeks.

I moved my arm and hit a wall, which suddenly shot wide up, slightly scared for a moment.

"Oh, just hit a wall." I sighed.

A got up a while later out of the bathroom and went over to the living room, everything was somewhat crammed together, but there was still a fair amount of room to walk in and around the place.

My hair was still somewhat wet and droplets of water trickled down onto the back of my shirt, more so when I sat down on the couch.

"Hmmmm, kinda quiet in here."

I slowly and softly sang to myself as I was looking down and staring at my feet.

I decided to turn on the TV and watch it for a few hours before I Knocked out, accidentally leaving the TV on.

((END OF CHAPTER 2!))


End file.
